


Undying, Unbent, Unbroken

by Romi Lawliet (Romi)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Reuniting, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romi/pseuds/Romi%20Lawliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto and Sasuke have a deeper bond than many would have suspected. They have been lovers, brothers, friends, and much more to one another many times in different lives. The paths taken, different each time. With every life they are ripped from each other's grasp, a half-finished love affair. Doomed to meet again and again. They've realized their lives are not their own to live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lovers, Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Jazzie's Notes: So, I've always wanted to write something dealing with a love or bonds so strong that they transcended time. A couple or more meeting again and again in different times, periods of their lives, different ages, etc. What really go me going was Cloud Atlas (movie and book) and a few inspiring fanfictions.
> 
> I posted this before but I was a little...scared of the response. Now, I just really want to give the idea a chance..so be kind to me. I only have half an idea of what I'm doing so I apologize if things seem all over the place.  
> Right, uh, so tell me what you think of this so far! :)
> 
> Happy, readings!

"Naruto?" Sasuke squinted in the dark of night, the street light above him having given out eerily moments prior to him hearing the rhythmic sounds of feet beating the wet pavement. Rain water dripped from the bill of his flat cap, he tipped it up to see better. The raven-haired teen could see the person running his way but he hoped it was Naruto and not a mugger; that wouldn't fly. Sasuke dropped his duffle bag just in case; it made a wet muted noise.

"Sasuke!"

It was Naruto! Sasuke's heart soared, he'd come – he'd made it. He was so relieved, the beginnings of an uncharacteristically bright grin made his lips twitch. He took a few steps forward, Naruto was getting closer and Sasuke knew the moment he did the blond would jump into his waiting arms.

 

Unbeknownst to the teens they were being watched. Above them on a dark roof of a condemned building two figures were conversing about the problem unfolding before them.

"Damn it, they're going to run just like the last time." The first figure, a male, said tiredly while stubbing out his cigarette.

His companion, another male and a head shorter, shifted and crossed his arms over his chest and looked upward toward the moon. "How sad.." he sighed, rolling his head down to look at the teens below. The blond finally reached his lover – they embraced long and passionately then pulled back for a small chat.

"We're going to have to do it soon."

"Hush, Yamamoto." The shortest of the pair said nothing after that, watching the lovers check their bags then load them into a car. They embraced once more in possible joy at managing to give their friends and family the slip to start a life together. Car doors slamming and the starting of the automobile's engine reached their ears. The car moved down the road slowly, gaining speed once it turned onto the main street.

"Inari…"

Inari turned his back, flicking his wrist out – his hand upturned and curled slightly to pull an ash grey fedora out the air. He set it on his head and tipped it low over his eyes.

"Do it." he ordered.

Soon afterward the squealing of car tires and horns blared two streets over. The gut-wrenching noise of metal tearing into metal and glass shattering echoed. Then there was silence for only a brief moment – reality settling in and then the screams started.  
-o0o-  
Arguing. The nerve-twisting sound of voices intermingling loudly – clawing over one another to be heard – filled a large, pristine meeting hall. Panic, frantic and as grating as the shouting could be felt. Something had gone wrong, terribly wrong. Someone had interfered. Someone had broken the rules.  
"Silence!"  
The booming command of what could only be a person of higher rank echoed through the hall. The person in question, a man, was located at the back of the entrance. He was tall, broad-shouldered with peached colored skin and long, shimmering teal-colored hair with eyes the color of burning charcoal.  
"What's the noise?" he demanded, walking through the parted crowd with heavy, sure steps. He wanted an explanation for the rowdiness that had greeted him. He began walking toward a dais that held three thrones of equal size and elegance.  
When he was seated the hall remained silent still for a spell before talk exploded into the enclosed area again.  
"This is an outrage –"  
"– utterly incompetent – no"  
"– frolicking with humans –"  
" – changing the course of history!" One voice rose over the other in obvious distress and anger. "How could she!" The last yell drowned out all others. A tense, barely restrained silence blanketed the hall once more.  
The male on his throne leaned forward, his eyes burning into the woman whom spoke last. "What has happened?" he questioned.  
The woman whose cry had drawn his, and everyone else's, attention stepped forward. She had short hay-colored hair and small dark brown eyes with sun-kissed skin. She swallowed thickly, now being the center of attention and having the eyes of one of her Kings on her was nervous-making.  
She bowed deeply, drawing in a calming breath before drawing back to her full height. "Izanagi-sama."  
Izanagi's eyes narrowed at her hesitation, shifting forward on his throne and made her feel as though he was towering over her even when sitting. "Explain this disturbance to me, Yue." he ordered gruffly, his tone dark with impatience.  
Yue shivered at the sound of her name from his lips, she raised her hand with her palm upturned a thin yet vivid, thickly woven red string appeared above it. But it didn't look like a normal string, it was worn and unraveling. Despite all of this it still looked strong and pulse with life. She tugged on it and it shot out in opposite directions – connecting to the owners.  
Izanagi followed the thread with dark eyes until they abruptly widened. "Impossible!" he exclaimed, standing suddenly – his throne teetered backward on two legs before falling to the ground. "Who did this?" he asked stepping off the dais and grabbing her upper arms.  
Yue blanched, "I – I.." she stammered.  
He took pity on her and softened his expression, "Yue, do not be afraid." Izanagi murmured, smoothing away her fright. "Tell me who tampered with their string." He pressed.  
The girl chewed her lip, looking into her King's eyes before visibly sagging and parting her lips to tell him.   
"It was me."  
Izanagi's head snapped in the direction of the familiar voice and frowned in mild confusion at who he saw.


	2. Naruto's Journal, 2001

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jazzie's Notes: Alright, this is a snippet for a time period I won't go into great detail about. I'll do more of these throughout the story. Sometimes they'll be little journal entries like this or news articles, a scene of people watching whatever is happening, or someone entirely different will take down what tragic event has pulled apart our favorite couple. This is not connected with the first chapter, just a peek of another life. How does that sound? Tell me in a review. :)
> 
> Happy reading!

Naruto's Journal Entry #9

Tuesday, September 11th, 2001

Have you ever had the feeling that you keep making the same mistakes, over and over? Whether you consciously know it or not, the choices you make affect your life. I feel as though something is happening to me. Like someone is watching and noting every sin I commit and every random act of kindness I show. I met a guy and already I have fallen in love, it's frightening and amazing all at once.

His name is Sasuke Uchiha and when I look at him I know deep down that something has begun – that we are connected. I don't know what this is, I'm confused and I can't explain it but I knew when we met that something big would happen. I find the mystery that is our bond intriguing and cannot wait to explore this further.

I have to end this quickly; I am going to surprise Sasuke with a quick breakfast date which means I have to take the dreaded subway. He's a businessman and works in Lower Manhattan, lucky me to have scored someone with cash. The tower he works in is one of two and they are the biggest I've ever seen. Very pretty and kind of nerve-wrecking. Alright, I'm really going now since it's already seven o'clock and I still have to be in to work by nine. Ah, the troubles of a waiter.

Until next time, dear journal.

Naruto


End file.
